


The Butterfly Effect

by starrynova



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Major Endgame Spoilers, Pregame Headcanon, The Last Three Have Brief Parts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-20 16:59:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13151022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrynova/pseuds/starrynova
Summary: A pair of people meeting on the train who would end up changing the course of history.Not like either of them knew that.





	The Butterfly Effect

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gokuharas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gokuharas/gifts).



You figured a girl in blue hair stood out anywhere you would go. But not this one. She was sitting alone in the seat in the subway. It was early in the morning, adults getting to work, children getting to school or other disgruntled people who were just simply getting out to enjoy a nice day outside. So, with that, upon entering the cart, you saw an empty seat next to a girl.

You didn't expect this to change your entire life.

 

You quietly sat next to her, when you two accidentally made eye contact, you swiftly gave a polite nod and slowly covered your face with your hat.

 

What you didn't expect was for her to be in the exact same spot the next day.

And the next.

And the next.

And then the next.

 

To your surprise, she was the one who first started talking between the two of you. The very sentence that would eventually create events that would change society within itself.

 

"My name is Shirogane. Shirogane Tsumugi. What's yours?"

 

"... K-" You stopped yourself, "Iidabashi Tetsuya... But... Uhm..."

 

"Hm...?"

 

"... People tend to call me, Kiibo." You tried to hide your face when she giggled at you.

 

"Alright then, Kiibo-kun.”

 

Your eyes darted a bit as you tried to hide your slight embarrassment, “Uhm… Shirogane-san, can I ask why you decided to speak to me so suddenly?”

 

She simply shrugged at your response, “Well, since we sit together every morning before class, I figured why not?”

 

You pondered for a tiny bit, then shrugged back, “Fair enough! I hope we’ll be good friends.”

 

Shirogane smiled, “I do too.”

 

* * *

 

You never did socialize with your classmates, for reasons that well… you couldn't be  _ quite  _ open about.

 

You were mostly someone who kept to himself, you didn't even attend any clubs. That didn't stop any of them from attempting to recruit you.

 

“I already told you my father has a strict curfew…”

 

The girl in front of you pouted, “We need more members for the yearbook community! It's not a dangerous club or anything…”

 

“... Still I already said no, Teruya-san…”

 

“Thinking about it, I don't think I've ever seen you stay home after school… What do you do anything.

 

You were packing up your things as you replied, “My father is… well… he's overprotective.”

 

The girl simply nodded.

 

“Well. I have to go.” Whenever someone tried to ask about your homelife, you try to make it quick.

 

Although the consideration of joining something crept in your mind.

 

* * *

 

“Shirogane-san…”

 

“Hm?” She was tapping away at her phone, she did that quite often. It wasn't really something that bothered you as, most of the time, the two of you were quiet anyway.

 

“Are you part of any after-school club or committee by chance?”

 

“Hm…” She pocketed her phone, “Not really? I don't even have time for that sort of thing.”

 

“I see…” You pondered to yourself a bit, “I've been debating joining something…”

 

“Any reason?”

 

“Well… just something to do with my time…”

 

“Really?” Shirogane pondered to herself for a bit.

 

You're just tired of seeing your day to day life repeat itself over. 

And over. 

And over.

And over again.

 

“Well,” Shirogane adjusted her glasses, “Worse case I can help you find something to take up your time!” A bit too enthusiastic for your taste. “Maybe you could even apply for an internship!”

 

“S-sure…”

 

You didn't even know what that ‘internship’ was at the time. Your main concern was speaking to the professor…

 

* * *

 

“Uh…”

 

The professor was typing away. A report for… something, you assumed.

 

He was overprotective at times. You really never pushed it… Although now the idea of repeating the same thing over and over…

 

It bothers you more than it should. You didn’t know  _ why  _ it bothered you so much. You were just surviving.

But not living.

 

You stood idly for a while, rubbing your wrist, attempting to figure out how to approach the subject manner, “P… Professor…”

 

He didn’t even look up from his computer as the only respond was a questionable grunt.

 

You didn’t know what that exactly meant. So you continued, “I…” You looked away for a second, “I was wondering if you could allow me to join some after school activity.”

 

The typing stops suddenly. You almost start to regret asking as he says, “What prompted this sort of interest?”

 

“... W… Well I just thought that it would… give me something to do with my free time.”

 

The professor stopped to consider this, “That would be a bit risky… I mean if you ever got hurt then-”   
  
“It wouldn’t have to be a sport.”

 

A pause.

 

“... So what are you considering?”

 

“See that’s the thing I’m… not exactly sure about.”

 

The professor looks at your face once over. “Well…”   
  
You attempt your best puppy dog eyes. Although they probably weren’t the best.

 

He simply sighs, “If you think you’re responsible enough… I don’t see what can stop you.”

 

* * *

 

Shirogane was looking at her phone as you approached her. As you looked over her shoulder, she was watching what seemed to be a promotional video for… a new season of something. You weren’t quite sure what she was watching, actually.

 

“You know if you wanted to see you could have just asked.” Her words almost made you jump a few centimeters back. “Funny… I’m usually the one who sneaks up on people.” 

 

You were tipping your hat over your eyes as she starting chuckling, “Forgive me, Shirogane-san....” It was a bit awkward sitting next to her at the current time, you thought.

 

She merely laughed, “Don’t worry about it Kiibo-kun! Like I said it’s just strange being the one snuck up on.”

 

“I see… So. Uhm… I talked to the pr- my father.”

 

“Oh?”

 

“He told me it would be okay if I decided to join a club… or something.” You shrugged.

 

“Did he?” You saw her eyes light up. You weren’t… exactly sure of the emotion you saw in her eyes. At the time, you shrugged it off.   
  


“I’m going to decide what I want to do… but I’ll think about it later.”

 

Your mind wanders for a bit, “Can I ask you what you were watching?”

 

She stops, almost as if she couldn’t believe what you had just said.

 

“Are you seriously telling me you haven’t heard of Dangan Ronpa?”

 

* * *

 

Shirogane, turns out, as an intern at the produces, who were, quite frankly, literally named Team Dangan Ronpa. You thought it was a bit redundant, but you’re not one to judge.

 

You’re not really sure how to feel about it, if you had to be honest.

 

“So… uh… people actually sign up for this?”

 

Shirogane nodded, she had rambled on and on about how teenagers, people  _ your _ age sign up in the hundreds for the chance at… this. You weren’t sure exactly… how to react. “Of course! It’s only natural that people want to be part of their favorite show! Even for season 51, y’know the one that’s airing soon, there were so many applications to the point where they had to ask little old me to help sort through them!”

 

“... Huh.”

 

“Even now we don’t have enough people as it is! They’re very picky about who they let in and out. Still! I have to say I’m  _ very _ impressed with the cast for this season! Especially that protagonist. At first I was hesitant about having an iaidou-ka as the protagonist but then they told me some ideas that they had!”   
  
She kept rambling until you reached your stop.

 

* * *

 

On the way to school from your stop, you bumped into someone accidentally, allowing his papers to fall out of his hands and onto the floor.

 

It took you a second to realize that you had indeed, bumped into someone. When you did, you stuttered out your apologies.

 

“Forgive me! I was so lost in thought that I didn’t realize you were there.”

 

The boy with dark hair and dyed tips simply shook his head, “No no… Don't worry about it it's totally fine.” 

 

In the midst of grabbing his papers, you stopped and stared at one of them. A flier that was crumpled up and partly ripped at the corners. You can envision the boy ripping it off whatever telephone pole and half-hazardly stuffing it in his bag. It’s a flier that has the Dangan Ronpa website url, encouraging anyone who looked at it to audition.

 

You stared at it for a few seconds before the boy in front of you cleared his throat, shaking you from your thoughts.

 

“Ah. Sorry again.”

 

He shrugged, “Like… I said. It’s fine. Let me guess… are you a fan? Of Dangan Ronpa, I mean.”

 

“Well… not really.” There. That wasn’t  _ exactly  _ a lie.

 

“Hm. Me neither, to be honest.”

 

You handed him the flier, which he looked over once and shook his head at it before stuffing it right back in his bag. “It’s… too violent for my taste… All that murder and… blood.”

 

“...”

 

“I get what you're thinking, asking why I'm carrying around that flier to begin with. Uh…” He sighed, “I don't know why I'm practically dumping this to a stranger anyway. Sorry to bother you.” He walked away before you could say anything else. 

 

That would end up to be the technical first conversation you would ever have with Ouma Kokichi.

 

Well.

 

Not that either of you would remember that the next time you would meet.

 

* * *

 

You were constantly thinking of what to do with your newly acquired freedom. You quickly glanced over all the clubs that were available, but nothing quite  _ clicked _ . Instead, you ended up by the front of the school, sitting on a bench. For some reason you couldn't help but think of the boy you met that morning.

 

For some reason it bothered you.

 

Before you realized it, you were googling Dangan Ronpa. Looking at the various sites, one word stood out to you. Probably because that was the word you were named after.

 

Hope.

 

It was completely strange to you. This series about… murder. It drew in a lot of people. Despite that it wasn't  **just** about murder. It was about the struggles, about the friendships, the various types of love people had made or found.

 

It was about finding a  _ meaning  _ in your life.

 

Waking back to the station… You realized something.

 

Dangan Ronpa was a lot more popular than you initially perceived it to be. The windows of the shops you walked by practically littered in merchandise. 

 

You ended up taking a flier that was pasted on a wall.

 

* * *

 

The next morning, you, like usual, sat to Shirogane. This time, however, probably for what was the first time, you were the one who started the conversation.

 

“So I decided to check out Dangan Ronpa…”

 

Her eyes lit up again, she didn't say anything, practically begging you to continue with her expression.

 

“It's… it's interesting. It's deeper than I thought it would be.”

 

She claps her hands together, “I see you've finally seen the light!” 

 

“Sure…”

 

“Seriously! I still can't  _ believe  _ you haven't heard of Dangan Ronpa! Did you live under a rock or something?”

 

“... I was…” You think of something to say, “Uh… I was homeschooled for the longest time… My father was really strict with what kinda media I watched.”

 

“Huh…”

 

“Beyond the point,” you said, “Uh. Can I ask something?”

 

“Sure!”

 

“How does auditioning for this work…?”

 

* * *

 

It was pretty easy, turned out.

 

The website didn't really need much information. It was just name, age, address, and a photo of yourself so they could identity you for when you  _ actually  _ auditioned at their building.

 

Apparently they already had auditions for their 52nd season, and 53rd season auditions were already underway.

 

Although, the fact that the website didn't ask anything about parental consent bothered you a ton.

 

The next morning, you didn't see Shirogane at your usual spot. You didn't think much of it..

 

* * *

 

… She didn't show up the next morning either.

 

* * *

 

A week had gone by without any sight of her. By that time, the 51st season had started airing.

 

* * *

 

This time, instead of relying to second hand reviews or blog posts, you decided to watch this season as it aired.

 

Week after week, you watched the protagonist having to cope with the fact of… death. How people backstabbed each other. How he tried to find his own reason to live.

 

_ Just like me,  _ you thought.

 

It ended in a hope scenario for the finale, not too uncommon. What was uncommon about it is that out of anyone, the protagonist was the one who explicitly volunteered for the final execution.

 

…

 

You never  _ did  _ find out if he found his own reason to live.

 

* * *

 

Before you knew it, in between the 51st and 52nd seasons, the audition for season 53 rolled around.

 

At the giant building before you, you were wondering what had even compelled you to even audition in the first place. 

 

At the reception desk, you were met with a bored looking woman, probably at this all day. Simply asking your name and some form of ID. She was very blunt from what it seemed, giving you your number and then immediately pointing to a door down a hallway after confirming that you were, indeed, Iidabashi Tetsuya.

 

You opened it, a waiting room, with a door at the other side, and some other people your age… 

well. 

 

Other teenagers is a better way to put it.

 

You sat next to a blond girl who had pins in her hair.

 

Her aura slightly intimidated you. So you mostly kept to yourself.

 

“So.” She said, “What's your reason to audition?”

 

It caught you a bit off guard, leaving you stutter.

 

She simply rolled her eyes at you. Before you could get a grip on yourself the door on the other side of the hall opened up, a professional looking person, presumably an employee, looking at a clipboard.

 

“Number 87?”

 

With that, the blond girl stood up and walked away.

 

It was a little while before they called your number. You were nervous, trying to mentally prepare yourself. You barely even  _ noticed  _ when they actually did call your number. 

 

“103? Hello?”

 

With that you jumped, “Y-yes that's me!” You could practically feel everyone stare at you. You avoided making eye contact with anyone as you sped walked to the door.

 

On the other side it was… a dark room. With a sort of stage. You saw a table of what seemed to be employees to the side.

 

You stood there for a second, before one of them spoke up.

 

“It's not that hard. Simply walk up, look directly at the camera, state your number, name, why you want to be in the show and  _ why  _ we should accept you.”

 

The simple way he put it made you even more nervous somehow.

 

With that, you took a stiff walk to the wooden stage, looked into the camera as its red light starting to blink on.

 

“... H-hello. My name is Tetsuya Iidabashi… Although admittedly my family and friends call my Kiibo. Number 103.”

 

You briefly looked to the side, seeing the same employee who called your number motioning you to continue.

 

You adjusted your collar as you looked back into the camera.

 

“Uh… Admittedly I'm not really ‘into’ Dangan Ronpa the way most people do. I don't like the violence or anything like that… Hell, I didn't even  _ know  _ what Dangan Ronpa was until recently. I… I had a friend who showed it to me.”

 

“...”

 

“Let me get straight to the point.”

 

“See, the reason why I want to be part of this isn't for any grande scheme like money or fortune. I don't even want to die or experience what it's like to kill. Quite frankly, those things disgust me.”

 

“And well… I don't think I can really ‘die’ as most people can. And I'm pretty sure killing is against the way I’m programmed.”

 

Out of the corner of your eye, you see the employees look at one another extremely confused, a couple of them are even muttering to each other.

 

“I… I just want to experience what those people do. I mean those who make it for the long run. See… I'm… jealous of the people on the show. They all fight for their survival but… I'm just here. Existing. I guess the reason why I want to be on the show is to give my life meaning. Or… at least give someone else's life one. For a talent… well I don't particularly care, go wild with it.”

 

You simply shrugged. Whatever talent would probably give you more humanity you figured.

 

It's not like they're going to do something stupid and give you something like Super High School Level  _ Robot _ . 

 

That’d just be silly.

 

“As for why  _ you  _ should accept me? Well…” 

 

You took off one of the gloves you always wore and rolled up your sleeve, showing a pretty sleek arm.

 

“I'm sure I could bring something exciting for the table.”

 

* * *

 

You came back home a bit later than you expected. The professor, to your relief (mostly for his health). Was already in bed.

 

As you began getting ready for your own rest, you wondered if they would snitch on the fact that… Well. You kiiiiiiiiinda outed yourself.

 

Hopefully the fact that they can't legally release your audition tape without your consent will help your case.

 

* * *

Another morning without spotting Shirogane again.

 

* * *

 

Weeks had passed, weeks turned into months. You were watching the 52nd season in the living room as the professor walked into the room.

 

“Say, Kiibo?”

 

“Hm?” You locked your phone and pocketed it away.

 

“Did you ever find an after school club?”

 

“Well… not really.”

 

He seemed a bit confused by your statement, “Really? With how insistent you were I thought you already had something in mind.”

 

“... None of them really had interested me.”

 

“Hmmm.” He padded your shoulder, “Give it time, I'm sure you'll find entertainment in one thing.”

 

“Y-yeah… entertainment…”

 

* * *

 

The 52nd season ended, the survivor honestly didn't stick out to you. Amami Rantaro had volunteered because he had felt guilty over the fact he really didn't do much while everyone around him was dying.

 

You kinda felt bad for the poor guy.

 

* * *

 

It was a sunny day when it happened. You were walking home back from the station when someone came up behind you, grabbed your arm, and shoved you into a car.

 

You didn't even  _ realize  _ what the hell was happening before you blacked out.

 

* * *

 

When you woke up, you were in a locker.

 

“Wh…” You looked at the light that came out of the slits. You were surprised as the door opened with little to no effort. You stepped out and were in…

 

A classroom? You were observing it, as then you heard the locker right next to yours open up, and whoever was inside tumble out like a poor fool. A girl with strawberry blonde hair in curly strands.

 

She laid there for a couple of a seconds, leaving you to wonder what to do. You flinched as she jumped up.

 

“W-where the hell am I?!” She blurted out.

 

“I… I don't know…” 

 

She made a quick look around before spitting on the floor.

 

“You wouldn't happened to be one of those guys who kidnapped me right?!”

 

You threw up your hands defensively, “N-no! I swear that's not it. I'm in the same position you're in!”

 

“Huh. Whatever… let's get out of here.”

 

She didn't even ask for your name. 

 

You both stepped out of the door, into a hallway, still no idea where you are. Although the fact there was overgrown plant life indicated to you that this area has been abandoned for a  _ long  _ time.

 

You were trying to think of what to do next as you felt a tap on your shoulder.

 

“Not now,” you said, not even looking up.

 

“H-hey…” She kept tapping your shoulder.

 

“I'm serious.”

 

“D-dude you might…”

 

“What is-” You could feel your eyes open wide as you saw the giant… robot in front of you.

 

“I… I think we should run.”

 

“I wholeheartedly agree…”

 

With that, you two bolted for it.

 

As  _ whatever  _ that was chased you two down the hallways, you wondered what the hell was even going on. Just as you thought all hope was lost, you reached the gym.

 

Shoving the doors open you saw what was inside.

 

Some teenagers, all frightened as you are. It took you awhile to gain your breath, a couple of others had joined as you did.

 

Then you spotted her, and quickly made your way over.

 

“Shirogane-san?”

 

“Kiibo-kun!”

 

Both of you were surprised to see one another.

 

You didn't get to say anything else as those five Monobears came to the stage.

 

After that? Everything was a blur… So much information to process, you didn't even know when to start. 

 

Your last thoughts before the light took you away were about your professor.

**Author's Note:**

> My half for a secret Santa exchange where I ended up getting Robin! Hope you like it!


End file.
